wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Raindrops
Fanfic by MKDragonet. Prophecy: Fear is rising Gut ripping terrifying A warm flow that was lost and found A hyena that knows their way around A Sea that's lost in the sky That doesn't know a cry And a shimmering black that only fits in the night sky And is their choice to rejoice But if they don't... Prologue (Which I had to frickin do all over, but differently, because of the stupid EDITING PROBLEM ON MY TABLET!!!!) It was dark. It had been for a year. He knew that the time was right. The shells had gotten softer. He pushed on the walls, trying to break free from this tight prison. A crack of light seemed to shimmer down. He was right. He fell out as the wall suddenly came down, and he blinked. He looked up, and saw a dragon, who smiled at him. So warm. So peaceful. Suddenly, the smile disappeared. A frown. He heard a clang as the doors burst open. Five scarlet dragons were there. None of them were smiling. He heard the shout. "Get her!" He felt himself getting pushed away by the dragoness to behind her as she growled at the scarlet dragons. He covered his eyes. He could feel a sudden heat, one that didn't hit him, but he felt it. He could hear screams and shouts, and could smell something strange. It had no sense, but it... it seemed metallic. He looked up, and saw two of the red dragons lying on the floor, there eyes closed. Three of them were still standing, all of them wounded, but one more wounded then the rest. They all lunged at the the dragon he had first seen, and his eyes widened as they saw them clamp onto her neck, and with a gurgled scream, she fell onto the floor, cold. The scarlet dragon's attention was brought to him. The female went up to him, and crouched. "What are we going do with the pest?" The male went beside her, and also looked at him. "I dunno. Kill him?" Another male also went up to all of them, and in a bold, wickedly sweet voice, he said. "Well, killing a dragonet would be very wicked, wouldn't it? I say we take him to the SkyWing palace." The other two nodded, and the female picked him up roughly. By instinct, he bit her talon, with all his force, and with a shout, she dropped him. He scrambled out if the out of the open door, and he could hear the SkyWings shout in rage, and heard their talons clomping on the ground as they raced after him. He jumped into a nearby river, crouching down, making sure he was nowhere in sight. He could hear the SkyWings angrily shout at each other. "Why did you let go of him!?" "The little pest bit me!" "Who cares? Find him!" He heard the flap of wings fly past the lake, in different directions, and let out a sigh of relief, and bubbles rose from his mouth. He looked around, unsure what to do next. He could see surprisingly clearly in the water, and saw a shape. A dragon that looked like the female, his mom, but with more muscle. He flapped his own wings, and tried jumping down, deeper, trying his best to swim. He kicked his legs as hard as he could, flashing the stripes along his body. He was slow, and wasn't very good. He felt a shape grab him, and he trashed around. The SkyWings had found him. He heard sounds, and looked at him, his eyes filled with fear and rage. He relaxed when he saw the dragon he had seen that was deeper. How had he gotten here so fast? And why didn't he see him? Wait... No, it was another dragon. One that looked more like his mom. He tilted his head, and the SeaWing smiled at him. Another dragon, the one with more muscle, came up to them. Their stripes flashed at each other, the male nodded, and he felt the female putting him on her back. He clamped his talons around her neck, trying not to choke her. She looked at him, and then at the male, and he began swimming away, the female following him as the dragonet kept his talons clamped around her. Everything would be okay. He hoped. Chapter one 7 years later... Flow looked around, making sure his mom and dad weren't around, then silently went for the door, about to open it... Where are you going? He saw the flashes of aquatic and looked at his adoptive mother, Sea Melody. Just out to play with my friends, Mom... Sea Melody raised a brow. Out to play with friends? Again? Flow nodded, holding onto his waterproof bag. Yup! I'll be home in time for dinner! And before she could sign anymore, he opened the door and zoomed out. He swam for a while, seeing the familiar shapes of the other SeaWing dragonets. He then reached more shallow water and went up onto the shore, looking around. "Alright! I'm here!" A scarlet dragon suddenly tackled him. He looked up at the hybrid who was hugging him, a cheerful smile on her face. He laughed, pushing her off of him. "I will never understand how you can speak aquatic, can understand normal speech, but can't talk normally." The hybrid shrugged, flashing her phosphors. I wasn't raised like that. Flow sighed, taking a scroll filled with different sentences out of his bag. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure)